


Daddy loves you!

by KaiVonBrown



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, SecretSanta2019TKS, Shotacon, Size Difference, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiVonBrown/pseuds/KaiVonBrown
Summary: Byakuya tries his hardest to fight his urge to love his son, and FAILS.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Daddy loves you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raining_on_a_stars_surface_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_on_a_stars_surface_in_space/gifts).



> **WARNING** potentially triggering content! If you don't feel comfortable with ShotaCon, DubCon, or Incest this fic is not for you, please avoid it!

Byakuya was disgusted with himself, absolutely appalled by his own actions but it was so hard to stop, not when his son was just so _**cute.**_

****

****

__

__

Byakuya currently had his hand covering his mouth to muffled any sounds that may escape as he watches his 13 year old son pleasure himself in what should be the privacy of his own room.

The older man pumped his cock in time with the boys own strokes and felt himself nearing his edge. He licks his lip gulping as he watched his son's thin little fingers reach down to push into his adorable tight little entrance.

This was so wrong, so, so wrong, but oh so fucking right. Byakuya shuddered and grasped the base of his member to delay his oncoming orgasm. He couldn't let go, not until his little baby boy had reached his own bliss.

Byakuya couldn't help but think back on how this all started. It had been an accident the first time. He simply happened to pass Senku's room at the wrong time one night. Or rather, maybe the right time.

It was an addiction now. A nasty habit he couldn't break. Oh how he wanted to be the one touching the boy, holding him and fucking deep into his tight little body. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't ruin their relationship like that.

So here he stood, left with nothing but spying on his little scientist to satiate the urge, if only a little.

Senku meanwhile let out tiny little whimpers pumping his child cock quicker. It was obvious he was close by the way his little legs tensed up and his back arches. His soft moans slightly increase in volume. Byakuya was always taken by just how small the boy was for his age.

It's what the small boy says next that pushes Byakuya completely over the edge. His eyes widen and he shudders as his cum splashes over his hand. He quickly but quietly shuts the door and makes his way back to his own room, still in shock.

As he sits on his bed wiping his stained hand in his sheets. For several minutes he replays what his little boy had clearly said over and over.

"D-Daad more~..." 

He feels himself growing hard yet again. Was it really so wrong? Was his love for his son really so wrong? "H-he obviously wants me too right?" Byakuya tries hard to reason with himself. Before he even realizes it his legs are carrying him back to the child's room.

"He wouldn't call for me in such a needy way unless he wants it just as bad as me..." Byakuya's lust clouded mind is made up as he gripped the door to Senku's room, peeking in slowly.

His heart skips a beat as he watches the adorable little boy dozing off, obviously still in a pleasure filled haze.

Byakuya gulps and makes his way into the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Slowly he makes his way to the bed and stands at it's side watching Senku's tiny little chest rise and fall. The boy had fallen asleep pantless, his little member lying on his pale creamy thigh.

He smiles softly. He was in love. There was nothing he could do and no way he could escape it. He was madly in love with his adorable little son. 

Leaning down, Byakuya presses his lips to the boys cheek and climbs onto the bed so he hovers above the child.

Senku lets out a cute soft little sigh that breaks any last resolve Byakuya had not to share his love with the boy. He takes Senku's small member into his large hand. It's so cute and tiny that Byakuya's hand easily engulfs the whole thing in warmth.

"Senku~ my little scientist, I love you so much." He whispers as he begins running his hand up and down Senku's baby cock.

Senku whimpers softly as his eyes slowly open. "D-Dad?.." his red eyes hazily stare at his Dad hovering above him. Slowly he regains wakefulness.  
"D-Dad what are you doing?.." he questions with innocent curiosity.

Byakuya smiles fondly rubbing the tip of Senku's member now. "Shh just relax Senku. I love you so much. I hope you know that."

Senku lets out a small moan his mind finally catching up with his body. He blushes darkly and moves his small hands down over Byakuya's pushing at it just slightly. "w-why are you touching me there dad? I'm confused..." 

His big red eyes looking up at the man honestly only cause Byakuya to grow harder. "Your daddy just wants to make you feel good Senku." He leans down kissing Senku's cheek again then peppering kisses down to the child's neck. "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good Senku, just like you deserve."

Senku shuts his eyes tightly, shuddering slightly and letting a small whimper out. "Mmn~ D-Dad s-stop. This...this is weird."

Byakuya begins pumping the little cock faster. Senku's squirming is so weak that he can barely feel it. Senku was 13 but even so the child was just so _**small**_ it made Byakuya want to devour him even more.

__

__

"You don't have to hold back anymore Senku. I know you want this just as bad as I do. I love you so much" Byakuya coos as he moves his fingers to the boys mouth nudging them inside and muffling the boy's weak protests.

Byakuya groans at how hot Senku's mouth is and closes his eyes. He was so hard he didn't even think it possible. He needed to be inside the boy's tight heat and now.

"Senku I'm gonna need you to relax. This is gonna hurt just a little bit but I promise you my love is gonna feels so good." He smiles down at the little scientist before removing his fingers from that cute little mouth and lining it up with his even cuter entrance.

"D-Dad wai-!" 

Byakuya's finger enters Senku in one swift motion causing the small child to squeak loudly and arch his back. "D-DA...AD!~" he squeaks out, small tears forming in his eyes. Was this a dream? Why was his dad doing this?  
He had dreamed of this before but this time it felt so real.

Byakuya lets out a loud groan. It was even tighter than he'd imagined. He couldn't wait for that tightness to be wrapped around his member. 

He begins moving his fingers in and out of the boy, testing the feeling and loosening the boy up to take his hot throbbing cock next. The boy was already quite accepting of Byakuya's fingers probably from fingering himself earlier.

Senku whimpers and moans, his toes clenching tightly as tears fall down his face. "T-take them out D-Dad please mmn! Too big!" His tiny dick stands at attention his body giving him mixed signals of pain and pleasure.

"Sssh it's ok Senku, it's gonna feel good real soon. Daddy is gonna give you what you want okay? You have to trust me." Byakuya doesn't have to work too hard. He crooks his fingers at just the right angle hitting the little boys prostate head on. 

Senku practically lets out a scream that cuts out to a needy sob of a moan as tingles spread through his entire body. His thin frame shakes and shudders from the foreign sensation he has never been able to achieve with his own small fingers. It felt.... _ **amazing.**_

__

__

Byakuya smiles down at Senku lovingly. He was so happy his sweet little angel was finally feeling a small fraction of his love cause oh did he have so much more to give. 

He proceeds to abuse the boys prostate relentlessly causing the little albino scientist to writhe and moan wantonly. It was music to Byakuya's ears.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore he needed to be _**inside**_ he needed to be inside _**now.**_

____

____

In a desperate rush he removes his fingers, causing the boy to gasp beneath him. He unzips his pants with unrivaled speed pumping it a couple times as he takes in the sight of his wrecked son beneath him.

Senku meanwhile gasped and panted trying to regain his breath from the torturing pleasure that had been given to him. His rest is short-lived though, as next thing he sees is his dads huge leaking cock being held before him. 

It was massive compared to the size of the boy and he gulped. He was ten billion percent sure that was **NOT** gonna fit. He squeezes his legs shut in fear looking up at his father with pleading eyes. "D-Dad please! I-its not gonna fit dad! P-please don't!" 

****

****

Byakuya pushes between Senku's legs and brushes his cheek gently hoping to sooth his little boy's fears, all the while lining his proportional cock up to the cute puckered pink entrance. "There's no need to worry. I love you so much, I'll never hurt you~ it's gonna feel so good I promise~"

With those words Byakuya slowly begins pushing in his tip. His eyes roll back and he lets out a loud groan as he grips Senku tiny hips to pull the boy onto his considerable cock.

Senku clenches his teeth and sobs as he's stretched to his limits by his dad's thick hard cock. It fills him to the brim and he squirms, feeling Byakuya's cock so deep in him that it felt like it was stretching his belly. 

Byakuya is breathless panting Senku's name as he finally bottoms out in the boy. He holds still for a moment just relishing in his son's tight heat. He looks down a the boys tiny little dripping member and rubs his finger on the tip of it. "Feels good doesn't it Senku? Ahh fffuck it feels so good right?"

Senku's opens his teary eyes slightly and whimpers at the feel of his throbbing little cock finally being touched. "D-Dad I'm so full. It feels w-weird.~"

"Not for long Senku it's okay" Byakuya hushes and slowly rocks out of the boy making more whimpers escape. He groans and begins picking up the pace, pulling the little boy's hips down to meet his own with every thrust.

As Senku's entrance grows used to the intrusion he soon can't help it as his body reacts to his father's thrusts. He lets out a moan with each stretch of his tummy. His moans increase in volume as Byakuya's pace increases until Senku is full on screaming in utter pleasure. 

Byakuya mind was filled with nothing but Senku, Senku, Senku as his thrusts became more powerful and unrestrained. "Fuck, so good. I love you so much!" He's slamming into the little boy at this point. "Scream for daddy Senku's come on and scream for daddy!" He begs.

Senku feels like his brain is melting from the onslaught. His eyes roll back as his father roughly fucks him open. Panting and moaning uncontrollably he vaguely registers his father's request. 

"D...Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!!~" He chants loudly. By this point Senku's already wild green and white hair is in every direction. He's drooling with his red eyes clouded with lust and rolled back. The boy is clearly being fucked silly.

The sight drives Byakuya crazy. This is his little boy. All his to love, to hold, and to fuck into Oblivion. He lets out an almost feral growl feeling himself getting close. 

Byakuya practically snatches the tiny boy off the bed and begins bouncing the boy violently on his lap grunting with each rough thrust up into the boy. "Senku I'm gonna come inside you, I'm gonna fill you with all of my love until your little tummy bursts! Do you like the sound of that? Huh? Tell daddy you love him~"

Senku obliges happily gripping at his father's hands on his hips as he's rammed into. "Yes! Yesss Daddy I l-love you so much.~ So good, so good daddy. Don't stop!" He sobs uncontrollably mind blank of everything but the pleasure of being filled. He squirms and spasms getting so close. so, so close. 

"DADDY!!" He screams one final time his back bowing so tightly that he was vibrating in pleasure. Small shots of cum spurt from his little cock onto Byakuya's shirt.

That was the final straw for Byakuya. With a final desperate grunt the man slams Senku down one last time on his thick cock, making sure not even a bit of his cum could leak out as it shot deep into the little boy, filling him up. "Senku! "

With that Byakuya was exhausted. He flopped back onto Senku's child sized bed letting Senku lay on his stomach with a cute little ass still full of dick. 

He begins running his fingers through Senku's wild hair gently. He looks down and chuckles realizing that his littles scientist had fallen right to sleep already. The boy was clearly exhausted as his breathing slowly began evening out.

He looked at peace and it honestly brought tears to Byakuya's eyes. He was a terrible man for falling in love with his own son, related by blood or not. But he would be damned if he didn't love him so much that he couldn't escape it.

"I love you Senku. I'll always love you no matter what." He whispers sweetly into the child's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ________
> 
> Oki Doki!~ 🎄Merry Christmas Rain! Here's you secret Santa gift from me! I really hope you like it!~💕 ^w^
> 
> (Cause I accidentally worked on it till 3am the very night I got the prompt. Oops >w>")


End file.
